The Date Night Controversy
by LissyGray
Summary: This is just a Shamy one shot. It's taken me two weeks to finish. I'm sure it's not any good...lol...


**Disclaimer: Big Bang Theory characters and likenesses owned by NBC and Chuck Lorre Productions.**

"I'm happy to inform you that I thought of a wonderful idea for our impending date night," Amy exclaimed with a smile.

Sheldon looked at her image on the screen, gave her a slight nod and inquired, "Will said activity involve one of my favorite past times?"

"It might, but..." she said giving him an apprehensive look, "I would like to go on a double date with Penny and Leonard."

He gave her a look of disgust before answering, "Absolutely not."

She frowned and retorted, "May I ask why you are protesting my suggestion?"

"Leonard and Penny are so capricious. One moment they're boyfriend/girlfriend and the other times they fight and you know how I despise fighting."

"We have a slight complication," she shifted uneasily in her chair, "I've already invited them and they've said, 'Yes'."

"What?!" he cried out and practically jumped out of his desk chair. He was clearly agitated that she would make a decision like that before asking him.

"Sheldon, please don't be juvenile about this. I'm simply tired of staying in and watching movies or reruns of Star Trek."

"I'm your boyfriend," he seemed to hesitate as he said it (as he didn't like being labeled, but it made Amy happy and it was a part of their relationship agreement), "and as such, I believe it is customary for you to inform me of decisions like this before asking said parties if they wanted to partake in our date night."

"I understand your annoyance with me for not asking you first, but I knew that you would say no."

He glared at her and folded his arms over his number 73 shirt. "What would we be doing on this double date? Dinner and a movie? Which might I add we could do staying in, rather than go out."

"You have it half correct," she said smiling, "we thought that in lieu of a movie, we could go to the Golfland in El Monte (author's note: I know this place is closed, but this is an AU, so it's open). I know that you like miniature golf."

"I do enjoy a good game of miniature golf," he seemed to relax, "I suppose it would be alright if we went on a double date with Leonard and Penny."

He could see immediately that Amy was pleased with his answer.

"I have some work I must finish. Goodbye, Sheldon."

"Goodbye, Amy," he replied as he shut his laptop.

Sheldon sat quietly thinking to himself about the double date and how it would probably be fine, since both Leonard and Penny were his good friends. Just as he was about to get up to get a refreshment from the refrigerator, Penny barged in.

"Penny, please come in. Don't bother knocking," Sheldon smirked at her as he stood up and walked to the kitchen, "I was just about to get a refreshment. Would you like something?"

"No, thanks, sweetie. Is Leonard here?"

"Leonard is at the grocery store," he responded while he poured himself some juice.

"Okay. I'll just come back later." she said with her hand on the doorknob.

"Penny,"

"Yes, Sheldon?" she said as she rocked back on her heels and turned back around.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Sheldon, what in the world are you talking about?" Penny looked at him with frustration written all over her face.

"The double date," he sneered at her and took a sip of his juice.

She let out a deep sigh, "You don't believe that Amy came up with that idea on her own?"

"Perhaps, but she's never suggested it before and you three women are frequently together for girl's night. I assume the topic of your boyfriends/husband come up while you gossip."

"Oh, so you think Bernadette and I convinced Amy to go on a double date with Leonard and me?" she looked perplexed by the thought and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, of course."

"You, my dear, are completely dense sometimes." she left him standing there looking adamantly puzzled.

Sheldon was so confused by Penny's lack of explanation that he went over to his desk, opened his laptop, and began to research double dates. After 40 minutes or so, he heard Leonard trudging up the stairs with the groceries. Leonard opened the door, dropped his keys in the bowl, and went to the kitchen to put the 3 bags of groceries he'd bought away.

"Hello, Leonard." Sheldon acknowledged him, but did not turn from his laptop.

"Hey, Sheldon," Leonard said as he walked by him, "What are you working on?"

"I'm researching double dating."

Leonard put the groceries down on the counter, turned around, pushed his glasses up, and sighed.

"Why would you research double dates? It's obviously two couples going out and doing an activity together."

"Well, that's what I thought as well, but it says here that double dates can be awkward." Sheldon said as he pointed to his screen.

Leonard got closer and read what he was pointing at. "Sheldon, that says if you don't know the other couple. You know Penny and me."

"Yes, but I don't know how you two interact with each other on dates. It could be disastrous." Sheldon said as he threw his hands up in aggravation.

Leonard shook his head and went to put the groceries away. Sheldon got up and sat in his spot on the couch. He pulled out his cell phone and used Facetime to call Amy. Amy answered after the second ring.

"Hello, Sheldon"

"Hello, Amy. I'm calling to inform you that I've changed my mind about the double date. I don't want to go."

"I don't understand. What shifted your decision?"

"I'm concerned that Leonard and Penny will make it awkward." he said as he sulked.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows before answering, "Sheldon, we're going. You already stated that you would. Don't be rude."

He opened his mouth to answer, but she was so upset with him that she hung up.

"She hung up on me. That was rude." he said as he looked at Leonard as if expecting an explanation from him about what had just occurred.

Leonard stared back at him, shrugged his shoulders, and went to Penny's before he was coaxed into telling his oblivious roommate why his girlfriend had just hung up on him.

**Later that night...**

Leonard and Penny had gone and picked up Monday's Thai take out. When they arrived back at the apartment Raj and Howard were there watching a documentary on the television while Sheldon sat in his spot reading a book on how to speak Thai.

"Sawatdee kraup," Sheldon said to them.

"Swaty crup? What's that?" Penny asked him as she set down one of the bags.

"No, I said, 'saw-wat-dee kraup'. It's a formal greeting in Thai." he replied looking pleased with himself.

She raised an eyebrow at him before nodding her head sideways at Howard indicating Howard to move over. Howard elbowed Raj and Raj reluctantly sat on the floor. Penny sat down next to Sheldon and without saying a word, lightly punched him on his arm (because she knew how sensitive he was).

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his arm where she had barely punched him, "Why did you hit me?"

"That was for Amy," Penny answered, "She's really mad at you."

"She told you to hit me?" he whined as he was still rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Nope, I thought of that on my own." she replied as she took a bite of her food.

He picked up his food to inspect it and inquired, "Will someone please explain to me why Amy is angry with me?"

They all looked at him and simultaneously rolled their eyes at him. Howard put down his food and gaped at Sheldon.

"Sheldon, just do what she wants to do or you'll be miserable." Howard said to him and then reached for his food again.

Raj leaned over and whispered in Howard's ear. Howard nodded and said, "He said, 'You're lucky to have a girlfriend.'"

Penny nodded in agreement and Leonard snickered while chewing his food. Sheldon eyed each of them and then turned away from them and pivoted his head slightly to the left so that he wouldn't have to look at Leonard.

"Do I always have to be the mature one around here?" he said aloud to himself.

Penny sighed, put down her food, and replied, "Sweetie, since you clearly don't understand why Amy is upset. I guess I'll tell you or you'll drive us all crazy."

He turned back towards Penny to listen.

"Your relationship with Amy is unique. It's not like any relationship I've ever been in or ever heard of, for that matter," she looked at him as he nodded, "but Amy wants to act like a normal couple sometimes."

"I don't see anything abnormal about our relationship, apart from not engaging in physical contact such as coitus."

"Sometimes couples go out on double dates with other couples. Especially if they're friends already. It gives you other people you can have fun with."

"So, Amy wants to have fun with other people?" Sheldon gave her a questioning stare.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I mean it is what I'm saying, but that's not what..." Penny stood up abruptly, almost making Howard spill his food, "forget it. Your big head is too full of science stuff."

They all watched Penny take her food and leave the apartment.

"My head is proportional to my body," Sheldon called after her and then continued eating.

Howard shook his head in disapproval and Raj remarked with, "Nice going, dude."

"Penny..." Leonard called after her as he got up to follow her.

**On Anything-Can-Happen Thursday/Third Thursday of the month/The dreaded double date night...**

The girls decided that the guys should come "pick" them up, so Amy went over to Penny's at 5:30. Penny was still trying on outfits when Amy arrived.

"Oh, what about this one?" Penny asked while holding a strap-less blue flower dress up to herself.

"It's pretty, but we're going to go play miniature golf after dinner. I'm not sure a dress is appropriate attire."

Penny went back to rummaging through her closet for something to wear. She finally put on a denim mini skirt and an emerald green halter top.

She came out of her bathroom and looked at Amy. Amy was wearing a black skirt that went an inch past her knees, black stockings, a blue undershirt, a light blue blouse, and a navy blue and khaki striped cardigan.

"Amy," she said as she picked up a blue off-the-shoulder top, "Why don't you try this on?"

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with this." Amy replied as she took the top into the bathroom. Penny heard some clunking around and something fall to the ground.

"Amy, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine. I am wearing three layers and your bathroom is small. Just give me a moment."

After a couple minutes, Amy emerged from the bathroom. Penny's mouth dropped open.

"It's horrid, isn't it?" Amy inquired as she shifted around uncomfortably in the top.

"No! Oh my god, Amy. You look so good."

"I do?"

"Yes, I mean you could change into heels and then it'd be much better." Penny observed as she went to find a pair of black heels.

"No heels. You know I can't wear those."

"Well, you are wearing black flats. Those will do."

"You're not expecting me to wear this out on the date, are you?" Amy asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Why not? You look so hot."

"Penny, I know you're not a lesbian, but you really need to stop flirting with me."

Penny rolled her eyes, "I wasn't flirting with you, bestie."

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Penny and Amy,"

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Penny and Amy,"

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Penny and Amy,"

Penny went to go open the door for Sheldon and Leonard. When she opened the door, Leonard was wearing a nice pair of khaki dress pants and a light blue long sleeve button up dress shirt. Sheldon was wearing a pair of dark brown pants, a purple long sleeve undershirt, and his robot evolution shirt. Penny shook her head at him and let them in.

"Hello, Penny." he nodded his head at her as he walked by her.

"Hello, Sheldon."

"Hi," Leonard said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie. We'll be ready in a minute."

"Okay, no problem." Leonard replied as he sat on the sofa.

Penny went over to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Amy, come out of there."

"No, I look ridiculous. I'm going to change back into my original outfit." Amy called from the other side of the door.

"Please, Amy. Just this once."

"Alright, but no one laugh." she said as she slowly opened the door and came out of the room.

Leonard looked at her and smiled. "Wow, you look nice, Amy."

Amy smiled shyly, "Thank you, Leonard."

She then looked at Sheldon, who's mouth had dropped open. He then shut his mouth and then gave her a stern glance before starting his rant.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I don't know what's happened to you, but you are most inappropriately dressed for this date."

"Everyone else said I looked good," she retorted hanging her head.

"Well, I don't like it. I've decided to stay home if you're going to wear that out." Sheldon said as he walked out and back to his apartment.

They all stared at him as he left and then looked at each other. Amy ran to Penny's bedroom and quickly shut the door while muttering something about changing her clothes.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Leonard questioned Penny with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I wanted to see her in different clothing."

"No, you didn't. You wanted to ruin the double date because you didn't really want to go."

"Don't put words in my mouth," she said as she began to give him the evil eye, "I really think you should go now."

"What?" Leonard replied as he threw his hands in the air, "What did I do now? You're the one who told her to put that top on."

"If you don't get out now, I"m going to throw you out and you know I can." Penny said as she held the door open.

"Okay, fine. You know where I am if you change your mind." he said as he walked into the hallway and she slammed the door behind him.

Penny walked over to her bedroom door again and knocked on it. She didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. She knocked again.

"Amy, can I come in?"

Amy opened the bedroom door and was wearing her original outfit again. She had laid the nice blue top on Penny's bed.

"Thank you for letting me wear the top, but I don't think it was for me. I think I'm just going to go home now."

"Are you sure? We can hang out if you want." Penny said concerned.

"Thank you for the offer, bestie, but I think in light of the events of tonight that I should just go home."

"Okay, you know if you need anything you can call me."

"I'll be fine. Thank you." Amy said as she left Penny's apartment.

When Amy got out into the hall, she almost ran into Sheldon, who was coming out of his apartment. She looked up at him, but said nothing. He looked at her attire before he spoke.

"I see that you've decided not to wear that revealing top?"

"It was nice of Penny to offer, but it just wasn't me."

"I'm glad you came to your senses." Sheldon said as he gave her that stern look again.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go get something to eat. Leonard was being emo and didn't want to go."

"If you want, you can come to my apartment. I can cook you spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it." Amy smiled as she offered it.

"That would be nice," Sheldon replied as they began to walk down the stairs, "Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Let's not double date with another couple again."

"Agreed."


End file.
